


Gamble of the Trash Heap

by etc_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, kurotsukki week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Tsukishima argued, his body trapped between Kuroo and the lockers. “It’s not appropriate.”<br/>Ignoring him Kuroo licked at Tsukishima’s neck, earning a muffled whine. Then giving a bite, he tilted his head. “A deal is a deal, Tsukki”<br/>OR<br/>Kuroo and Tsukishima made a bet on the Battle of the Trash Heap. Now it’s time to collect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamble of the Trash Heap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kurotsukki week, July 8th. Prompt: Battle of the Trash Heap

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Tsukishima argued, his body trapped between Kuroo and the lockers. “It’s not appropriate.”

Ignoring him Kuroo licked at Tsukishima’s neck, earning a muffled whine. Then giving a bite, he tilted his head. “A deal is a deal, Tsukki”

Pushing himself against the locker, Tsukishima looked at the satisfied smirk on Kuroo’s face. Eyes dark with barely controlled arousal and his fingers digging into Tsukishima’s skin, Kuroo looked incredible.

“Kuroo-“

Tsukishima got out, his voice between a protest and a moan.

Then Kuroo was leaning forward and eliminating the little distance between them. “I did what you’ve asked of me,” he whispered right against his lips.  “when your team won…” he continued voice getting deeper. “I wore that pink underwear, now didn’t I, Tsukki?”

_Fuck…_

Tsukishima exhaled shakily. He remembered how hot it had been, seeing Kuroo in that pink underwear, his erection straining against all that lace…

“And now,” Kuroo said, getting Tsukishima’s attention back. “I’m going to fuck you somewhere your moans-” he licked under his ear “and pleas-” a bite “and whimpers-“ Kuroo gave him a brutal kiss, his fingers trailing down Tsukishima’s neck. “-can all be heard”

_Oh…_

Heat surged through Tsukishima. And now, faces only inches apart, and those intense eyes stripping him right down to his soul, Tsukishima couldn’t help but shiver. Not even the bitter feeling of failure at losing the game affected him now.

Legs trembling, Tsukishima let his arms rest on Kuroo’s shoulders. Then slowly but deliberately brushed his lips against his. “I simply meant,” he started, tone low and filled with raw need. “It would be inappropriate to take me in the locker room”

There was no word for it. Kuroo surged forward, slamming Tsukishima against the lockers, and attacking his lips; wet, raw, and desperate.

Moaning Tsukishima buried his fingers into Kuroo’s hair, pulling him closer, their lips bruising under the violent kiss.

Suddenly tearing himself away, Kuroo changed his path to attack Tsukishima’s neck once again. “I don’t care,” he groaned against him, his feet quickly nudging Tsukishima’s legs apart and shoving his thigh between them.

Tsukishima moaned, his voice echoing in the empty locker room and his hips buckling against Kuroo’s solid thigh.

“Uh-uh _Tetsu_!”

“I don’t care,” Kuroo repeated, rocking against him rhythmically. “I’m going to fuck you here, no matter how inappropriate!”

_Oh..fuck!_

At Kuroo’s particularly hard thrust Tsukishima slammed his head back, arousal surging through his body. “ _Testu_!” he cried again, fingers desperately pulling Kuroo’s hair.

Then Kuroo’s lips were back, kissing the breath away, their tongues intervening, rendering him helpless.

Spreading his hands over Kuroo’s back, Tsukishima pulled him, his hips grinding against his crotch, causing both of them to moan. A moment later Kuroo had grabbed Tsukishima’s leg, hiking it up on his hip and pulling Tsukishima’s body even closer.

Burying his face into Kuroo’s neck, Tsukishima thrust forward, trying to get the most friction. His hips were trembling in excitement, impatient and uncoordinated. Though he tried, he couldn’t stop his wet pants, getting louder with each thrust and small whines escaping from his lips.

Suddenly Kuroo pulled back and ignoring Tsukishima’s protesting whine, grabbed his shoulder.

“C’mon Tsukki!” he moaned, his grip hard and insistent. “C’mon!”

Urging Tsukishima to turn his back, Kuroo shoved him against the locker, his body immediately following.

Panting Tsukishima rested his forehead on the rough metal surface. He was once again trapped between Kuroo and the lockers, Kuroo’s body hot behind him.

Leaning forward Kuroo spread his body over his, erection dragging against Tsukishima’s back.

Unable to stop, Tsukishima moaned, his lips brushing against the cold surface.

“That’s it,” Kuroo hissed in satisfaction, his hips slowly moving back and forth, friction driving both of them mad. “I like you just like this, Tsukki,” Kuroo whispered right beside his ear, erection pushed firmly across Tsukishima’s ass. “horny, desperate… Look at you…already shaking for me.”

Tsukishima gave another moan, his hips restless under the press of Kuroo’s.

_He needed-_

Kuroo licked at his nape, hand suddenly grabbing his length over tracking pants.

Bucking against Kuroo’s hand, Tsukishima cried out.

“I’m going to take you right here, Tsukki” Kuroo groaned against his ear, his hand continuing to stroke him slowly, and his hips continuously thrusting against Tsukishima’s ass. “And you’ll scream for me, won’t you love?”

Tsukishima whimpered, grinding in Kuroo’s grip.

_He would…yes, he would…just please…_

Giving a shaky moan Kuroo shoved against him _hard_ then pulled back entirely.

Taken aback Tsukishima whined, his hips pushing back, searching for Kuroo. There was some rustling as Kuroo panted, and just when Tsukishima was about to ask what he was doing, Kuroo hastily pulled Tsukishima’s tracking pants and shoved his dick between Tsukishima’s thighs.

At the sudden movement, Tsukishima was pushed forward, his cheek once again resting against the locker. Whimpering he arched his back, thighs clamping down around Kuroo’s dick and rocked his hips in need.

“Tetsu!”

Behind him Kuroo was now earnestly fucking between Tsukishima’s thighs, fingers digging into Tsukishima’s hips, erection brushing against his underwear and pre-cum  coating the inside of Tsukishima’s thighs.  

Overwhelmed but still constricted inside his underwear, Tsukishima whined. Kuroo’s grip only got tighter, a groan passing between his lips.

But Tsukishima could feel the frustration in his muscles, he needed…he needed to-

Suddenly the door of the locker room opened, loud noises of the team echoing and their footsteps approaching.

Panicked Tsukishima clamped down, his body going tense.

At his back, Kuroo gave a low moan, trying to control his shaking muscles.

“Kuroo!” Tsukishima hissed, pushing him away. Then reaching down he pulled his pants up, the fabric painful in his aroused state. Biting his lip to keep his whine silent, Tsukishima turned to look at Kuroo.

Burning eyes, dilated pupils, hair worse than ever and his breaths labored as though painful… And those lips…swollen and so _so_ red…

Tsukishima gulped. Kuroo…at least he looked presentable.

When others turned the corner and saw them, there was a brief shocked silence. Then,

“Coach?!” exclaimed Yokozawa. “Uhh..what are you doing here?...”

Tsukishima forced himself to stay still.

“Done with the cleaning?” Kuroo asked, his voice only cracking a little.

He pushed his glasses while Kuroo’s team gave a collective affirmative response.

“Good!” Kuroo said, pushing up to his full length. Then taking the excess towels from the stands, he held them just so that he won’t traumatize the students. “Our bus leaves a 17.30, don’t be late!”

Then sending Tsukishima a brief glance,messaging him to take the rest of the towels, he moved towards the door, his steps brisk. Trying to prevent a blush from creeping to his face Tsukishima followed him.

Once the door was closed and they had a least a few feet between them and the locker room, Kuroo turned towards him. “Maybe if we hurry, we can find a secluded corner,” he suggested, his voice hoarse. “I still want to fuck you”

Tsukishima swallowed, his arousal still prickling under his skin. The look in Kuroo’s eyes was enough to make his blood flow faster. Sadly it was next to impossible.

“There’s no time,” he said, looking down the corridor where his own students were conversing. “I still have to stay until the training camp is over and you,” Tsukishima moved forward. “You have to take your students back.”

Kuroo groaned, leaving the towels to a nearby chair. Tsukishima followed his example.

“You know,” Kuroo said then, getting closer to Tsukishima. “I thought betting on the Battle of the Trash Heap would be a _great_ idea.”

Tsukishima snorted in amusement.

“Why did you have to coach Karasuno?”

Although Kuroo’s tone was pleasant, frustration was evident on his face.

Eliminating the distance between them, Tsukishima smirked at him. “And you’re the one to talk,” he said, teasing. “Coach of Nekoma…”

Kuroo looked at Tsukishima’s lips and licked his. “We are idiots.”

Reaching for Kuroo’s neck, Tsukishima pulled him into a heated kiss. Pulling back, he gently brushed their lips together, smiling against Kuroo’s mouth.

“Next week then?” he asked, his eyes looking right into Kuroo’s burning ones. “Another match, double or nothing?”

Kuroo huffed, his eyes bright and his forehead leaning against Tsukishima’s. “Next week,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had to write them as rival coaches :D Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
